Seeaieh
"I'm Seeaieh!" -Seeaieh introducing himself. Seeaieh was the CIA operative in charge of retrieving Dr. Yahprize Pavelheer from Uzbekistan. His appearance was brief, but helped to set Bane's plan into motion. Biography Eight years after the death of Harvey Dent mercenaries posing as a local militia, headed by Mosquito Man, turned over Russian scientist Dr. Yahprize Pavelheer to the CIA in Uzbekistan. Seeaieh was the agent appointed to supervise the operation. In addition to Pavelheer, Mosquito Man gave him three hooded prisoners whom he claimed were working for the "masked man", but were in fact Bane himself and two hired guns. Bane's plan was to find out how much Pavelheer had told the CIA about them and to fake the scientist's death while on board their flight and then crash the plane with no survivors. To that end a plane full of mercenaries secretly tailed the CIA plane whilst airborne. Seeaieh tried to interrogate his prisoners about Bane, by pretending to shoot whoever remained silent before throwing them out of the plane so that they would be intimidated, but he was unsuccessful. Bane revealed his presence, and pointed out that their attempts wouldn't work because the hooded men had no reason to give in when the CIA operative was only putting on a show. He also told Seeaieh of his plan as the agent removed Bane's hood, knowing that they would not survive the attack, and broke free of the restraints just as more of the mercenaries arrived from the other plane to shoot Smee and Mai Menn. In addition, the hired guns brought in a cadaver to transfer Pavelheer's blood to fake the latter's death. Bane proceeded to attack Seeaieh, and left him on board the plane as it fell to the ground, most likely killing him. However, this was not the end. Seeaieh survived the crash, and was unfazed by it. With Bane now having kidnapped Dr Pavelheer and his fellow friends Smee, Mai Men, Button-Lee and Juan Ovyu dead, he would not rest until Bane and his cronies were all destroyed. Quotes "Uh, you don't get to bring friends." -Seeaieh to Dr. Pavelheer "The flight plan I just filed with the Agency, lists Smee, Mai Menn, Dr. Pavelheer, Button-Lee, Juan Ovyu!" -Seeaieh as he interrogates the masked prisoners "First one to talk, gets to stay in my Ehr Kraft!" '' -Seeaieh proposing his love to the Ehr Kraft ''"TELL ME ABOUT BANE! WHY DOES HE WEAR THE MASK!" -Seeaieh, interrogating the second masked prisoner "You're a big guy." -Seeaieh, correctly identifying Bane as a big guy Trivia *The novel reveals that Seeaieh's main motivation to capture Bane was to obtain a promotion in the Agency. *In the novel, the location of the scene where Seeaieh picks up Dr. Pavelheer, the location is mentioned as "Somewhere in Eastern Europe", while in the film it is given as Uzbekistan. *His pistol was a Heckler & Koch USP Compact . *He likes to greet his associates with a cowboy stance, with his fingers wrapped around his belt loops. For some reason, he also likes to shoot a man before throwing him out of a plane. Category:Candidates for deletion